


gentle

by owlsshadows



Series: ushitsuki post-canon drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows
Summary: They say Ushijima Wakatoshi’s spikes can break arms but no one ever talks about how gentle his hands really are.In which Ushijima and Tsukishima are going out in university.





	gentle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).

> Written as part of my 800 followers drabble giveaway for the prompt UshiTsuki + injuries and university for Stacy! I hope you like it!

They say Ushijima Wakatoshi’s spikes can break arms but no one ever talks about how gentle his hands really are.

He stares intensely at Tsukishima’s fingers in front of him as he focuses on taping them up meticulously -- and Tsukishima momentarily loses himself to the sensation of Ushijima’s thumb holding his wrist, his palm closing around his hand tenderly. 

“You should do finger push-ups to strengthen your fingers more,” Ushijima says, his soft voice a deep rumble, reverberating in the cave that is Tsukishima’s heart.

“Ugh,” Tsukishima responds, earning a strict glance from the captain of his university team. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m not like you.”

Ushijima is feared on the court. If he’s honest with himself, Tsukishima remembers his own fear, too. But high school had been so long ago. That match against Shiratorizawa in his first year seems more like a strange dream than reality.

Because the reality is that this giant volleyball dork, so ill-fitted on the narrow bench, radiates nothing but warmth now, scolding Tsukishima gently -- and he presses a kiss on the tips of Tsukishima’s fingers once he is done with the taping.

“I know,” Ushijima says then, smiling that small, soft smile of his that always manages to encourage Tsukishima to do incredibly stupid things. “But you are still playing with me.”

“What else should I do?” Tsukishima asks. “Cheering for you from the sidelines doesn’t sit well with me.”

“Finger push-ups then,” Ushijima nods, standing up from Tsukishima’s side, ready to walk back on the court. “I will speak with the coach to create a work out programme for you.”

“I love you, Ushijima-san, but that’s really not necessary.”

Ushijima gives out a sound somewhere between a deep growl and a funny little yelp. From this angle, Tsukishima can’t see his face, but his ears are red. 

“We can’t have you injured,” Ushijima says. He walks to the edge of the court without looking back, but his hand reaches out, and he makes an awkward little wave behind him. 

Tsukishima can’t help but smile. “Good luck,” he says, looking fondly after his boyfriend.

They say Ushijima Wakatoshi is the strongest ace of his generation. No one ever mentions that he is also the biggest dork.

**Author's Note:**

> ... the feeling when you write the first sentence and it encompasses all of your Ushijima feelings so well and so hnnng that you just start crying and then you have no idea how to write anything after it.


End file.
